


Bonding

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Samurai and Wizard [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 4<br/>As they visit Jun's house, Jun and Harry bond over dead plants, clothes and toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> So, skipping over a few episodes, so we can have some bonding between the children, before we jump over more serious subjects. Hope you'll like!
> 
> Warnings: Set in Episode 4; some spoilers from episode 3. Jun’s POV.  
> Notes: Harry will be written Hari here, as I don’t think Jun could properly pronounce his name.

When Jun had started watering his mother’s dying flowers and plants, he hadn’t expected to receive any help. Ryo, though he was trying to be nice about the whole thing, hadn’t offered to lend a hand, and neither had Nasutei. Both had retreated further away, letting Jun deal with the watering, probably thinking he needed to be alone for a bit. They weren’t exactly wrong about it. Jun had needed quiet so he could avoid thinking too much about his missing parents and about how fast the plants had started dying in their absence.

So it came as a big surprise when a pair of small hands had handed Jun a full watering can. Startled, the eight-years old had turned his head a bit to cross gaze with big, green eyes and a small, helpful smile. The little foreigner kid, Hari, was trying to help and had filled a can while Jun emptied the other. After a beat, Jun took the watering can offered to him with a smile and a small ‘thank you’. Hari lit up immediately, smile widening, and he went to crouch near the plants, examining them closer.

Jun just shrugged and kept on watering the flowers he hadn’t done before. Hari was a pretty quiet kid, Jun had noticed. The language barrier certainly wasn’t helping. However, the other boy seemed less lost than he had been before, despite the absence of their main translator. Jun thought about Seiji and the quiet way he had handled most of the conversations with Hari until he was swept away with the other Troopers.

It was pretty lucky Nasutei too spoke English. As, apparently, did Touma and Shuu, though not as well as Seiji, who seemed to speak the language as well as a native American. But since they… weren’t there anymore until they managed to find them back, Nasutei remained the only one who could communicate with Hari. Jun couldn’t say he had anything against Hari, but it certainly wasn’t easy to deal with the other boy. It was really bad luck he had ended in Shinjuku just in time for the Youjakai to appear… like Jun and his family. But in their case, they just had profited from a day off to do some shopping. Hari should have been in his own country, at school, because surely school had started for him too? Then again, Nasutei had explained to him that other countries started the school year earlier or later than the schools in Japan did, and that Hari had probably been on a school break when his family had decided to come to Japan. And now, his family had disappeared and he was alone…

Jun felt for him, he really did. Sure, Hari hadn’t lost his parents in the panic, only his extended family, but they apparently were the only family he had, and he wasn’t in his own country and couldn’t really tell people when he had a problem. Jun had… temporarily lost his parents, but at least he was at home right now, surrounded by familiar things, he wasn’t totally lost and he was able to get proper comfort from Nasutei and Ryo.

He was thankful Hari hadn’t been grabbed by the Oni Masho when they went to the volcano. It would have been even more terrifying for him than it had been for Jun and Nasutei.

As he put down the watering can, Jun took the time to look at Harry. The other boy was looking sadly at a almost dead plant from which he was cutting off dead flowers. Jun let him do it, as he remembered his mother saying it was often better for the plants to actually take out the dead flowers so they could bloom anew. Quietly, the foreigner kid pushed his glasses back up and passed a hand in his messy black hairs. For a second, Jun got a good look at the lighting bolt like scar on Hari’s forehead before it was once again hidden behind a bang. There was something strangely innocent and vulnerable about him, even more to Jun. Perhaps it was because he was smaller and younger than him. Perhaps it was because he kept clinging at Nasutei when he seemed unsure, eyes full of wonder and questions. In a way, it made him appear younger than he was.

When he wasn’t clinging, he was hanging back from everyone, nervous, as if thinking his presence was a bother. It wasn’t, certainly not more than Jun’s own, but the other kid was very hesitant. So ever since Nasutei told him it was okay for him to stay near her, he just couldn’t seem to let her go. He wasn’t as demonstrative with Ryo, though, but then again, Ryo didn’t speak his language, so they couldn’t really communicate and get to know each other better. As for Jun… Hari seemed to eye him warily, seeming unsure of what to think of him, but he certainly smiled at him, as shy as the smile was.

Nasutei had explained it away as Hari just being shy and lost and scared by everything that was happening. It sounded plausible, Jun acknowledged. He was a bit hurt that Hari didn’t seem to trust him, but he he hadn’t tried to become closer to the other boy either, too busy worrying over his own family.

One could only hope Hari would feel better at ease soon and let go of his tendency to cling to everyone. Then again, it already seemed to be the case, since he had chosen to come and help Jun rather than stay in the older girl’s legs.

Strangely, Jun mused, for all his clinging and hesitation in following them around at first, Hari had been the only one of the three of them to not get caught in Oni Masho Shutendouji’s chains. The boy had seemed to realize they were targeted just a split of second before Nasutei did and they tried to run away. He was running even before Jun did, but still, they weren’t far enough to escape the Oni Masho. At the last moment though, Hari had… Jun frowned, not sure of what had happened exactly. He could have swore Hari had actually been in grabbing range of Shuten’s attack, but the smaller boy had somehow… escaped. It seemed that, at the last second, he had tripped over a rock and fallen down, and the chain that caught Jun and Nasutei went over him and failed to snake around his body.

Except, Jun couldn’t help but feel there was something more to Hari’s miraculous dodge than at first glance. It was silly, but… Jun could have swore he saw Shuten’s chain bounce on something invisible, like a shield, and that it was that bounce that actually pushed Hari down. It was, however, impossible… right? No one else had seen anything, Jun was sure. He probably was the only one who had noticed… whatever it was, anyway. Ryo had been too far and Nasutei had been too caught up in holding him closer to herself. The Oni Masho had just commented that the ‘runt’ was lucky and shrugged anything else off, already having two hostages to use against Ryo. So, perhaps it was all just in Jun’s imagination and Hari had really tripped.

Whatever. Hari had been lucky; he had escaped being thrown into the volcano’s crater… Jun almost shuddered as he remembered the fall, before Ryo managed to catch them and get them out before they were burned by the heat or choked on poisonous gazes. Everything had happened so fast their clothes hadn’t even been singed! Speaking of clothes…

He gave Hari a frown. The kid was younger and smaller than Jun, but the clothes he wore wouldn’t have fitted the Japanese kid at all. They were far too baggy on Hari, it was obvious. Perhaps his family had bought him big clothes because they expected the little boy to hit a growth spurt? If so, they had miscalculated, because it didn’t seem like Hari was going to be able to fill those clothes any time soon. They were just too big, too large, as if they had been bought for a boy at least a dozen kilograms heavier. And they were very dirty now...

Mmm… Jun couldn’t help much in getting Hari’s family back, but he could at least do something for the clothes.

“Hari?” he called to the other boy. Hari turned his head to look at him, startled. Kindly, Jun gestured for him to follow. Hari didn’t at first, so Jun took him by the end to lead him further in the house, toward his room. Hari followed docilely, though he said something on a wondering tone, and he did call for Nasutei.

“Jun? Where’re you going?” Nasutei asked as she caught them living.

“Just need to show Hari something, we won’t be long!” he answered with a large grin as he pulled Hari along behind him.

Jun’s room was in the exact same state as he had left it… was it only a couple of days earlier? A couple of mismatched toys lay on the floor. The bed was in order, with a stuffed panda lying near the pillow. The desk was clean, book neatly piled up on a corner. His mother had insisted he cleaned the room a bit before they went out… Swallowing dryly and trying to ignore his suddenly stinging eyes, Jun walked to the cupboard and started to move cardboard boxes out. He knew, just knew there were a couple of clothes too small for him that should fit Hari better in a corner; His mother had made him put them away so she could go and give the good, still usable ones to charities or second-hand clothes shops when she’d have more time…

As he searched, Hari sat cross-legged on the floor and took one of the toys, a Macross robot, in one hand, examining it before giggling and starting to babble as he moved the toy around. Jun gave him an amused look as he continued searching. Let’s see, where was that clothes cardboard box…? Ah, right here!

“Hari?” he called as he pulled the box free and opened it. Hari dropped the toy and came to look over Jun’s shoulder as the other kid started to get various clothes out, showing them against Harry to see if they were at the right size. Behind his glasses, Hari’s eyes were very round. “Here, try this one!” Jun finally said as he tucked a white and light grey jumper out. He smiled widely at Hari to encourage him, but Hari was still looking at him warily and didn’t take the cloth. Jun’s smile fell a bit, and then he smiled again. Of course Hari wasn’t reacting; he mustn’t have understood what Jun was telling him.

Gently, Jun tugged at Hari’s oversized shirt, and tugged at his own, trying to make Hari understand he wanted him to have the sweater and put it on. Hari looked, mouth open in a small ‘o’ before he shook his head, embarrassed. He told something that made no sense to Jun, but the Japanese kid could understand the feelings behind. Most likely, it was things like ‘I can’t accept’.

Still, Jun insisted.

“Come on, it’s for you!” he said again, repeating himself several times and showing the sweater in Hari’s hands to make his point. Hari looked at him for a moment, obviously unsure, but Jun kept smiling and insisting and, after a while, Hari started to smile and nod.

“Arigato…” He said, passing a hand in his messy hairs. Jun smiled, amused and feeling very happy with himself.

As Hari discarded his shirt to put on the jumper, Jun went back to search other fitting clothes in the box. He pulled out a pair of shorts and a greed hoodie just as Hari finished changing. Hmm, the jumper was still a bit large for Hari, Jun noted, but it certainly was more fitting than his previous clothes. Wordlessly, he ended Hari the other clothes he had picked out for him and Hari, blushing, accepted them with more ‘thanks’.

As the other boy changed, Jun grabbed a backpack and filled it with a couple more clothes, both for Hari and himself. As much as it made him worried and sad, Jun had to acknowledge he had no way to know how long he would be gone from home, nor how long it would take for the Samurai Troopers to beat the bad guys and get his parents and Hari’s family back. Had he been alone, he didn’t think he would have thought twice about leaving home with only the clothes he had on his back.

However, there was also Hari to consider. The younger boy had to been cared for, and since Jun was older than him, it was normal he’d look after the British kid’s best interests. He couldn’t do much, he supposed, but he could make sure Hari had at least a change of clothes, a comb and some basic items while they travelled. Jun wouldn’t be a good role model for his kohai if he just didn’t take some for himself and didn’t show the younger boy what proper behaviour was.

And that, Jun, realized, was going to be important. Ryo and the others, when they’d found them, would handle the fights, but what of Nasutei, Hari and him? They’d need to watch out for each other, and especially after Hari, who was both the youngest and the most dependant one. Oh, Jun had no doubt Nasutei would be the one who would handle most things when it came to Hari, but it wouldn’t be fair for her to be the only one. It was Jun’s duty to help her look after Hari, and to help him settle in with them.

Language was going to be a problem, Jun realized, but he wanted to make an honest effort to befriend Hari. Clothes were a beginning, but… He swung the backpack over his shoulder and looked at Hari. The British kid had gone back to play with the Macross fighter plane/robot, cheerfully waving it in the air as he spoke. Jun nibbled on his lower lip, then shrugged. He could very well part with that toy if it made Hari happy.

“Hari? We need to go. Ryo and Nasutei’re going to wait for us.”

Hari didn’t understand, as usual, but as Jun moved toward the door, he nodded and put the toy to the floor. Jun immediately took it and put it back in Hari’s hands. The little kid eyes widened and he said something.

“Keep it. It’s okay,” Jun said, several times, making sure Hari wouldn’t put it back. The way the other kid’s face lighted up as he finally understood it was a gift was dazzling to say the least. Jun blushed as he was suddenly hugged by the smaller boy, who kept babbling. Awkwardly, he hugged him back, and then showed him the door, making him understand they had to go. Nasutei really needed to see her Grandfather, and the man was probably the only one who could give them a solid lead on where to find the other Samurai.

Jun would be a brave. He’d made sure to help, in whatever way he could. He’d be a good boy, and a good sempai. No, he would be more than that; he actually wanted to be a good friend to Hari. He didn’t think it would be too arduous; Hari had proved himself to be a nice person, if a bit withdrawn. He was quiet and likeable. Jun thought they would get along rather well. Perhaps he would even try and get Nasutei to teach him some English so he could talk a bit with Hari. And of course, he’d try to get Hari to learn some Japanese words in turn.

He smiled as Hari spontaneously grabbed his hand and followed him, chattering in his own tongue. Already, the other kid was getting more relaxed around him, and he definitely saw more friendliness than he had showed until now in these green eyes of his. It made Jun happy and reinforced his decision to look after Hari.

After all, hadn’t he always wanted a little brother?

 

**End... For Now ******

**Author's Note:**

> About the Macross toy Jun gave Hari... I thought for a while about what kind of toys a kid in the 80s could have, then I tried to remember the shows I knew that were created before 1988. In the end, I opted for Macross/Robotech, since it originally aired in 1985... I think.


End file.
